jellesmarblerunsfandomcom-20200215-history
Midnight Wisps
The Midnight Wisps are a team introduced in Marble League 2017. They are marbles with turquoise streaks circling a black backdrop. They were the winners of Marble League 2018. #WillOfTheWisps #FearTheNight Team Members Wespy, Wispy, Wospy and Wuspy are the original members of the Midnight Wisps and are the current members of the team. Waspy joined the team in 2018. Wispy became team captain in 2019. Coaches Note: Events include any kind of events (friendly events, other tournaments, ...). History The Midnight Wisps come from the Scandinavian taiga, east of the city of Helarve. The five members of the team, Wispy, Wespy, Wospy, Wuspy and Waspy, meton a bus tour of Harva National Park. They bonded by discussing the upcoming Marble League 2016. Midway through the tour, the group decided not to finish the tour, opting to race through the forest instead. Unfortunately they were trespassing and were permanently banned from the park. After they paid off the fine, they decided to start training together for Marble League 2017. The team found a valley in the forest to train in, equidistant from where they all lived. Unfortunately Waspy wast too young at the time to compete in the Marble League but continued to help the other four train. One night Wuspy thought she saw blue lights (Willow Wisps) in the trees. This led Wispy to come up with the name for the team: the Midnight Wisps, named after the Willow Wisps and the famous Helarve Clock Tower. The team applied for Marble League 2017 and were accepted in early 2017. They had been training so hard that they didn't even know which teams had already pre-qualified for the games when they arrived in Knikkegen for the games. The Wisps did not perform strongly in the Marble League 2017 Qualifiers. They entered the final event, the Funnel Spin, in 15th place with only 7 points. Wospy managed to gt a first place finish, earning the team 15 points, enough to put them into 8th place overall with 22 points, earning themselves a place in the main competition. The Wisps had a poor start to Marble League 2017. They failed to repeat their success in the Qualifiers with a 13th place finish in Event 1, the Funnel Race. However, this was followed by the team's first medal, a silver for Wespy in the Long Jump. This was followed by the infamous Fidget Spinner Collision event. During the team's first round match against Team Momo, Wispy collided with Momomomo, injuring him. Momomomo was taken to hospital and dropped out of the competition. The Wisps tried to reach out to Team Momo but the doctor's forbade anyone from visiting. The team donated money and resources to Momomomo for the rest of the season. The Midnight Wisps managed to finish in sixth place. The Midnight Wisps continued to come in the middle of the standings until Event 9, the Steeplechase. The team came third, winning a bronze medal. In Event 11, the Underwater Race, Wospy pulled an upset by beating the O'rangers, who had set a Marble League Record in the semifinal, winning the team's first gold medal, rising to fourth place overall. Unfortunately, they were too far behind the other teams to have a chance of winning the League. The Wisps came seventh in the final event, the Sand Rally, retaining their place in fourth, just two points away from third and an automatic qualification spot. The team returned to the Marble League at the Marble League 2018 Qualifiers. They earned 20 points, enough to qualify in Group B. Just like in Marble League 2017, the team started off Marble League 2018 in the lower half of the rankings for the first two events. They followed this up with two bronze medals in the Halfpipe and Bobsled. They finished last in Event 6, Team Pursuit, but earned another bronze in Event 7, the Snow Rally. However, by the end of Event 10, the Biathlon, the team were in 10th place. The Oceanics, O'rangers and Savage Speeders were in the top three and it looked like one of them would win the League. The team worked out that if they could win two gold medals in the final two events and have the Savage Speeders get a bronze or lower in Ice Hockey, then they could win Marble League 2018. They decided to fly back home during the week to practice as hard as they could. They returned to their valley with Wyspy, their coach, and practiced skating across their river, getting the best control they could. The team returned to the League a new team and claimed their gold medal in Ice Hockey, moving to fourth place overall. In the final event, the Sand Mogul Race, the O'rangers failed to move on to the semifinals and the Oceanics failed to make it to the final. The Oceanics could hold on to first, the Savage Speeders could win their second Marble League, or the Midnight Wisps could win their first and pull off one of the biggest upsets in Marble League history. In the final Wispy sprinted to the front of the pack and Whizzy could not catch up. The Savage Speeders finished one point behind the Midnight Wisps. The Midnight Wisps had managed to win Marble League 2018. The team and their fans partied until the break of dawn and throughout the week. They then went on a victory tour around the world, starting and ending in Harva due to fan demand. The Willow Wisps even made a surprise appearance around the Helarve Clock Tower to celebrate. It took two months before the team could regain their private life and begin training again. During the off-season, Wespy took part in the 100 Meter Water Race but surprised fans by failing to finish. The team also took part in the Amazing Maze Marble Race, but were eliminated in the first round, even though they came second in their group. The team moved on to take part in the Marble League 2019 Friendly Round. The team came second in all but one event, finishing in third overall. Marble League 2019 started off poorly for the team, coming in the middle of the pack for the first four events. They then came in second to last place in Event 5, the 5 Meter Sprint. They were then disqualified in Event 6, the Relay Run, for pushing their relay block into another lane. The Wisps now sat in thirteenth place. The team finally earned a medal, a gold, in Event 7, Block Pushing. Unfortunately they followed this up by coming second to last in Event 8, the Summer Biathlon. However, they were given two consolation points due to equipment failure. Wuspy followed this up with another gold medal in Event 9, the Hurdles Race. The Wisps continued their flip-flopping by coming joint last in the Hubelino Maze, 14th in the Dirt Race, and then second in Rafting. However, they spent the final events in the bottom half of the table, finishing in tenth place. In 2019 it was announced that Wispy and Wospy would be representing the Wisps at Marbula One 2019/20. Marble League 2017 Qualifiers The Midnight Wisps were introduced as a new team for the Marble League 2017. In the first qualifying event Relay Race, the team did poorly and ended up with the worst time. In Sand Race, Wispy ended up taking 4th place in his respective heat, but overall received 11th place, with 2 points. In Block Pushing, they were in the middle of the pack with the eighth spot and 5 points. Up until this point, they were not going to pass the qualification rounds, until Wospy snatched first place in the Funnel Spin event and made the Midnight Wisps rise up to the final 8th place with a total of 22 points, making it into the main competition. Main Tournament The first event, Funnel Spinning, showcased Wospy as the first member to compete solo in an event of the main tournament, and surprisingly did mediocre since Wospy won a similar event during the qualifications, ending up at 13th place with 3 points. On the other side of the spectrum, Wespy ended up taking second place in Long Jump, losing to the Chocolatiers and winning over the Thunderbolts on the podium. In Fidget Spinner Collision, the team did fairly well and ended up 6th. In the 5 Meter Sprint, Wispy boosted through the first heat unexpectedly, surpassing the Oceanics, who would've took the second place to move on to the semi-finals. However, Wispy was not fast enough during the second round and, as a result, took 8th overall. They took the fourth spot in the competition with a total of 118 points, 1 point away from getting a tie with Mellow Yellow, the 3rd team of the season. Marble League 2018 'Qualifiers' The Midnight Wisps competed in Group B. Main Tournament Marble League 2019 The Midnight Wisps automatically qualified for ML2019 after winning ML2018. They competed in a Friendly round on 02 February 2019 against the other pre-qualified teams, they finished third. Friendly Round Main Tournament * 2 consolation points were awarded due to an equipment failure Marbula One 2019/20 The Midnight Wisps will be taking part in Marbula One 2019/20. Their team will consist of: * Wispy * Wospy Marble League results Team Members' Individual Scores Italics - As reserve member Trivia * Despite numerous allegations, the Midnight Wisps and Team Momo do not have a rivalry because of Momomomo's injury against the two teams in the Fidget Spinner Collision. In fact, the Midnight Wisps gave a generous sum of donation to help cover Momomomo's medical bills. * Midnight Wisps share a rivalry with Savage Speeders because of their one-point victory in ML2018. * Coming into the last two events of the 2018 Winter Marble League, the Wisps were tenth, and nowhere near the championship fight. Through excellent team work in Hockey and an incredible performance by Wispy in the Sand Mogul Race, they were able to clinch the championship with the most notable comeback so far in Marble League history. * Midnight Wisps were the second team to win two consecutive gold medals. These medals were in the 2018 Ice Hockey and Sand Mogul Race. The first team was Balls of Chaos earlier on in the same Marble League edition. Gallery DSC01548.JPG WE ARE THE WINNERS!.png Midnights Whisps.png Wisps.jpg References Category:Teams Category:Midnight Wisps Category:Marble League Category:Marble League Teams Category:Marble League 2017 Teams Category:Marble League 2018 Teams Category:Marble League 2019 Teams Category:Marble League 2017 Category:Marble League 2018 Category:Marble League 2019 Category:Marble League 2017 Newcomers